1LugiaLover's Fan Characters
Work in progress..... I forget a lot of them... T^T Ones that have names like Super Happy Rainbow Chipmunk or WhateverIts2009 are ones with names made up randomly/for random Rps and stuff Boys #Neops the Pikachu (He was my first! ^^) #Moondot the Torchic #Solarstripe the Charmander #Mordrid the Absol #Drizzle the Zoroark #Brendan the Pichu #Ember the Boappu (Pansear) #Pine the Yanappu (Pansage) #Nixx the Shadow Shaymin #Buzz the Ampharos #Fleece the Erufuun (Whimsicott) #Mike the Erufuun #Patch the Bagon #Marty the Cubone #Mitchell the Absol #Norris the Duskull/Dusclops #Louis the Teddiursa #Lune the Eevee #Tumble the Riolu/Lucario #Harley the Banette #Baby Arceus #Haze the Banette #Riddle the Umbreon #Emblem the Sableye #Peridot the Sableye #Meme the Tigetario #Yang the Eevee #Yang the Umbreon #Damian the Sableye #Will the Pachirisu #Leo the Cubone #Split the Aipom #Toffee the Sentret #Galleon the Nidorino #Phantos the Eevee #Timmy the Tabunne #Storm the Lugia #Scathe the Lugia #Cori/Drake the Pikachu #Lightbane the Growlithe #Shadow the Umbreon #Circut the Magnemite #Spark the Magnemite #Negative the Magneton #Seeker the Lillipup #Blitz the Darumaka #Kit the Deerling #Salem the Purrloin #Erik the Pidove Girls ﻿ #Grendich the Magmarion #Cirno the Frostificos #Ebony the Absol #Dew the Zorua #Valley the Zoroark #Rikki the Zoroark #Tikki the Zoroark #Tavi the Zoroark #Maybelle the Pikachu #Nina the Squirtle #Fiona the Leovarus #Wendy the Meditite #Christina the Ampharos #Li the Mew #Picha the Pichu #Tia the Pichu #Xena the Pichu #Petal the Churine #Genetica the Floatzel #Dagger the Zangoose #Splash the Hiyappu (Panpour) #Genesis the Floatzel #Mist the Nidorina #Mist the Vulpix #Frost the Vulpix #Sunny the Vulpix #Chill the Frosslass #Peach the Lopunny #Nimbia the Lopunny #Maroon the Lopunny #Gemini the Lopunny #Wendy the Ralts/Kirlia #Wren the Zorua #Wren the Eevee #Chrissie the Mareep/Flaffy #Li the Lugia #Hazel the Weavile #Venom the Skarmory #Wendy the Tabunne #Venus the Mampeto (Pidove) #Honey the Larvitar #Summer the Leafeon #Autum the Leafeon #Spring the Leafeon #Winter the Leafeon #Sol the Eevee #Michelle the Heracross #Hazel the Spiritomb #Quirky the Phanpy #Stella the Manaphy #MeganF the Feraligatr/Totodile #Blossom the Meganium #Masquerade the Garchomp #Poisonclaw the Toxicroak #Mystery the Mismagius #Nikki the Sneasel #Hannah the Mismagius #Lucibelle the Choroneko (Purloin) #Cindi the Tillistano #Ceci the Shedinja #Amethyst the Rotom #Jade the Gengar #Shishi the Leovarus #Yin the Eevee #Yin the Espeon #Lucibelle the Glaceon #Alexi the Umbreon #Snow the Souleon #Sakura the Treecko #Tia the Zuruzukin (Scrafty) #Mint Chip the Lopunny #Mango Sorbet the Luxray #Passion Fruitie the Buneary #Blueberry the Shiftry #Meg the Tsutarja (Snivy) #Super Happy Rainbow Chipmunk the Pokabu (Tepig) #Dynsaty the Mijumaru #Erika the Lugia #Hukari the Tillistano #Heart the Zuruzukin #String the Gengar #Mazz the Misdreavus #Dustyscowl the Growlithe #Wishfern the Flareon #Julia the Espeon #Positive the Magneton #Polarity the Magnemite #WhateverIts2009 the Nimbusonalt #Maria the Erufuun #Mystique the Sableye #Andromeda the Vulpix #Breeze the Eevee #Lilly the Lillipup #Whiplash the Servine #Bella the Ducklett #Crystal the Patrat #Stacy the Watchog #Cherry the Musharna Category:Character Lists